charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Belthazor
Belthazor was a very powerful upper-level demon. Actually being half-demon and half-human, when in human form he went by Cole Turner. His father, Benjamin Coleridge, was human and his mother, Elizabeth, was pure demon. He mas his first appearance in the season 3 episode Once Upon a Time. List of Powers Belthazor is a demon, he had killed countless witches and innocents before Belthazor's human half fell in love with Phoebe Halliwell. Belthazor was one of the most powerful demons and respected in the underworld. He later battled Sykes who had copied his demonic form and was killing witches. He lost control of himself and was vanquished as Belthazor but survived as Cole and became a innocent. He later returns when Cole changes reality to be with Phoebe but never changed into his demonic form. Prue re-wrote the magic calling magic spell (used to summon Melinda Warren) to create the Belthazor Summoning Spell. Prue and Piper cast the spell to summon Belthazor, however since he was on the run, a bounty hunter named Krell, intercepted their spell. The second time Prue and Piper cast the spell, they were aware it would summon Krell. ("Sleuthing with the Enemy") Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Belthazor Vanquish Potion :Spirits of Air :Forest and Sea :Set us of this :Demon free; :Beasts of hoof :And Beasts of shell :Drive this evil :Back to hell! Belthazor :'B'eware of this Demonic :Soldier of Fortune. Both powerful and :dangerous, he has destroyed countless :witches, innocents, and demons. :'A's sinister as he :is intelligent, he is not to be trusted, :Belthazor's known abilities include :throwing energy balls and shimmering :from place to place, but his powers are :probably not limited to these capabilities. :'B'ecause there is no known way to defeat him, :Belthazor should be avoided at all costs. To Summon Belthazor :This Spell forcibly calls Belthazor by Connecting :a Witch's Magic to this Demon's Magic. :Magic Forces :Black and White :Reaching out Through :Space and Light :Be He Far Or :Be He Near :Bring Us the Demon :'B'elthazor Here. Vanquishing Potion Ingredients In Season 3 when Prue and Piper are making the vanquishing potion, several ingredients are seen, although not all of them are used. :Red Cabbage :Pig's Feet (Spell: Beasts of Hoof) :Cockle Shells (Spell: Beasts of Shell) :Yacón :Rhubarb :Turnips :Celeriac :Black Salsify Roots :Taro Root :Mandrake Root :Hemlock Root :Cassava Root :Tomatillo *Many more as well See Also * Belthazor Summoning Spell Image:BelthazorBOS1.jpg|Belthazor Page up close 1 Image:BelthazorBOS2.jpg|Belthazor Page up close 2 Image:BelthazorBOS3.jpg|Belthazor Pages in BOS Image:BelthazorBOS5.jpg|Phoebe adds to BOS 1 Image:BelthazorBOS4.jpg|Phoebe adds to BOS 2 Image:Vlcsnap-1536434.jpg|Belthazor is seen by Prue and Phoebe. ("Once Upon a Time") Image:Be;lt.jpg|Belthazor snarls as Book of Shadows protects itself from his grasp Image:BelthazorCeme.jpg|Belthazor shimmers to cemetary in Sleuthing With the Enemy Image:BelthazorCeme2.jpg|Leaving mausoleum Image:BelthazorCemAttack.jpg|Against tombstone Image:Belthazorceme1.jpg|Belthazor growls Image:BelthazorAlley.jpg|In the alley Image:BelthazorKrell2.jpg|Cole's injury Image:BelthazorKrell.jpg|Belthazor's injury Image:BelthazorHeal.jpg|Leo tries to heal injury Image:BelthazorHeal3.jpg|Leo can only heal his human half Image:BelthazorPhoebeKrell.jpg|Belthazor in apartment Image:BelthazorPhoebeKrell2.jpg|Belthazor and Phoebe Image:BelthazorPhoebekrell3.jpg|Attacked by Krell, a Zotar Image:BelthazorPhoebekrell34.jpg|Belthazor and Phoebe shimmer out Image:BelthazorPhoebeMausoleum.jpg|Belthazor shimmers with Phoebe to Mausoleum Image:Belthazorkrelldestroy.jpg|He destroys Krell Image:Vlcsnap-1538316.jpg|Phoebe wants Belthazor. ("Bride and Gloom") Image:Vlcsnap-1538943.jpg|Belthazor looks down at Phoebe. ("Bride and Gloom") Image:Vlcsnap-1539305.jpg|Cole still loves Phoebe. ("Bride and Gloom") Image:Belthazortarkiin.jpg|With Tarkin in Exit Strategy Image:BelthazorFireEnergyBall.jpg|Belthazor fires an Energy Ball Image:BelthazorAttackJanna.jpg|Belthazor wants to overcome Janna's amulet's protection power Image:BelthazorAttacksjanna2.jpg|Overcoming the amulets protection power Image:BelthazorAfterJanna.jpg|Looking at Janna after killing her Image:BelthazorAfterJanna2.jpg|Belthazor looks at Phoebe after killing Janna Image:BelthazorAfterJanna3.jpg|Belthazor yells after killing Janna Category:Book of Shadows Category:Demons Category:Evils Vanquished